


The [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff, Forever ongoing, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, Traducción, always.Alive Hale Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Fragmentos de las vidas de un Derek de cuatro años y un bebe Stiles a medida que crecen juntos.





	1. Error

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846353) by [kaistrex (weishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen/pseuds/kaistrex). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, cuatro años, confunde al sheriff Stilinski con su compañero.

Beacon Hills no tiene mucha población de hombres lobo, por lo que cuando una familia de ellos se traslada a la ciudad, es un gran evento.

Es parte del trabajo del Sheriff John Stilinski darles la bienvenida, una práctica desagradable por parte de los temerosos humanos que necesitan rondar recordando las armas y la aplicación de las leyes. Él sabe que está usando una cara de disgusto, pero la familia Alfa, la Sra. Talia Hale, es una mujer amable. Ella le invita con una cálida sonrisa y ofreciéndole café, gesticulando hacia un asiento en el salón mientras ella trabaja en la cocina.

Mientras espera, un niño pequeño de no más de cuatro años se detiene en la puerta al lado de la silla de John, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y que se llenan de lágrimas como si John acabara de atropellar a su cachorro.

—Hola, muchacho —dice John—. Qué es…

Pero el rostro del muchacho se arruga, su boca se abre en un silencioso gemido, y John se tambalea mientras el chico arroja sus brazos a su cuello y entierra su rostro en su garganta. Empieza a sollozar, hipando, y John trata de alejarse desconcertado, pero el chico se mete en su regazo y se aferra más fuerte.

Talia entra con una bandeja, colocándola sobre la mesa de café antes alcanzarlo.

—Derek, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunta, intentando meterle en sus brazos, pero se ha convertido en un pulpo, demasiado fuerte para que John la ayude.

—Él es m-mí,—Derek está sollozando. —Es _mío_.

—¿Qué quieres decir, cariño? ¿Qué quieres decir con que...? —Los ojos de Talia se ensanchan mientras ella y John se miran el uno al otro y él está seguro de que su expresión debe reflejar su creciente horror.

— _Oh_ , no. No no no no no. Eso es no… Tiene que haber algún error. No podemos ser… Mi esposa…

—E-el es _mayor_ —Derek logra decir a través de sus hipos, y en cualquier otro momento, John podría, pero haber dicho algo. Pero no cuando un niño de cuatro-años está decidiendo que él es… es…

—Derek. Derek, ¿estás _seguro_? —pregunta Talia.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas en sus mejillas caigan en el cuello de John, y está listo para pedirle a Talia que lo quite, pero su preocupada mirada se ha vuelto pensativa.

—Sheriff, me disculpo por ser tan atrevida pero...

Antes de que John pueda pedir aclaraciones, se inclina más cerca y respira profundamente por la nariz. Ella sonríe.

—Tienes un hijo.

John piensa en el pequeño Stiles que está en casa con Claudia, cómo le había ayudado esta mañana a eructar antes de irse a trabajar. Él mira hacia abajo a su hombro, donde Stiles había descansado, a la cabeza de pelo oscuro de Derek

Stiles, apenas tiene tres meses de edad, y destinado a ser compañero de hombre lobo.

_¿Cómo demonios se supone que iba explicarle esto a Claudia?_

Apenas se da cuenta de que Talia aleja a Derek con la noticia (—¿No es mío? —No, cariño, no lo creo.) y mira a la bandeja, hacia las dos tazas de café que Talia había traído de la cocina.

—¿No tienes nada más fuerte?


	2. Primer encuentro

Cuando Claudia llega a casa un día y anuncia que está preparada para que Derek se encuentre Stiles, John casi se cae de su silla.

—¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? —Se ahoga.

—¿Por qué no lo sería? —Pregunta Claudia en la forma en que dice que cualquier respuesta que haga John será la respuesta equivocada.

La preocupación principal de John es que Derek todavía no conoce su propia fuerza. Después de todo es apenas un niño. Stiles sigue siendo un bebé y, lo que es más importante, humano; un movimiento equivocado y podría tener un brazo roto… o algo peor.

Pero Claudia tiene ese brillo obstinado en sus ojos, así que John sólo sonríe y se muerde la lengua.

Al día siguiente, cuando llega, se pasea por la sala de estar, mirando por las cortinas cada vez que pasa por delante de ellas y se inclina para comprobar que Stiles todavía duerme en su cesta de Moisés.

Claudia se dispone a sentarlo, pero tan pronto como lo hace, el estruendo de un coche suena en la calzada.

Salta y observa mientras Talia sale y luego coge a Derek del asiento trasero. Cuando ella lo coloca abajo, el muchacho mira hacia arriba, hacia la casa con sus grandes ojos verdes, buscando la mano de su madre para aferrarse.

Claudia ya está abriendo la puerta y dándoles la bienvenida y arrastrando a John por el pasillo para que este a su lado. No está muy seguro de cuándo los niños empiezan a conservar sus recuerdos, así que se pregunta qué tan bien Derek recordará su primer encuentro, pero recibe su respuesta cuando Derek se encuentra con sus ojos e inmediatamente esconde su cara contra el muslo de su madre. Talia se ríe.

—Hola de nuevo, sheriff —ella saluda, acariciando la cabeza de Derek.

—Alfa Hale —responde. Ella parece sorprendida, pero contenta, por el reconocimiento.

—No hay necesidad de títulos en esta casa —dice Claudia, golpeando a John en el pecho.

Toma un poco de persuasión conseguir que Derek entre una vez que ve a John, Talia tiene recurrir arrastrar los pies porque Derek se niega a soltar su pierna, pero una vez sobre el umbral, Derek se levanta, las ventanas de la nariz aletean y gravita hacia la sala de estar.

—Está durmiendo ahora, así que tendrás que estar muy callado —murmura Claudia, poniendo una cuidadosa mano en su hombro para retrasar su paso.

John se asoma por la puerta cuando Derek se acerca a la canasta, tensándose mientras se aferra al borde con las manos -tan pequeño pero capaz de tanto daño- y sólo logra poner la nariz por encima para mirar con la boca abierta a la cama bebé. Él no hace un movimiento para hacer nada más, aunque el corazón de John late con fuerza en su pecho, esperando que agite la canasta en cualquier momento y gritar ¡Despierta!. Odia que sean capaces de oír su malestar.

Ya sea porque detecta la presencia de la gente cuando se inclinan sobre él o simplemente por casualidad, la cara de Stiles comienza a arrugarse y a quejarse, retorciéndose mientras se despierta.

—Oh _cariño_ —arrulla Claudia, llegando a recogerlo, consiguiendo unas leves patadas

Derek tiene los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera horrorizado.

—Está bien, cariño —le asegura Talia, acariciándole el cabello oscuro.— Se calmará en un minuto.

Cuando Claudia lleva a Stiles al sofá para tomar asiento, Derek no le quita los ojos, casi tropezando con sus propios pies mientras le sigue, hechizado. Se arrastra a su lado con la ayuda de Talia, y gira la cabeza para mirar la cara de Stiles, todavía sin tratar de tocarla.

Efectivamente, en los brazos de su madre, Stiles se calmó, las mejillas redondeadas temblando con un bostezo.

—¿Por qué no ves si te sostiene el dedo? —pregunta Claudia, y bajo la guía de Talia, Derek coloca su dedo sobre la palma abierta de Stiles, observando con asombro como sus dedos diminutos se cierran sobre ellos. Se gira hacia su madre con lo que tiene que ser la expresión más pura que jamás haya visto John, la maravilla, la alegría y la emoción, todo en una sonrisa todavía demasiado grande para su rostro. Un flash de la cámara de Talia capta el momento, para alivio de John, volviendo a hacer clic cuando Derek se gira sel tiempo para encontrar Stiles tirando de su dedo hacia su boca para mascarlo.

—¡Mira, mami! —exclama, riendo. — ¡Me está comiendo!

—¡Bleugh! —Talia se burla, cosquilleando su estómago. —¡Seguro que no sabes muy bien!

Derek se retuerce y se ríe más fuerte, y Stiles saca su dedo de su boca, todo babado.

John sólo se siente avergonzado, avergonzado de haber sido tan cuidadoso cuando no hay claramente nada de lo que debería estar preocupado. Derek  ha sido dulce, ya sea a partir de las estrictas charlas de Talia o de algún conocimiento de innato de compañero de que John no sabe nada. Él espera aprender. Después de todo, está seguro de que se van a ver mucho en el futuro.

Eventualmente, Claudia coloca a Stiles en su balancín en el suelo y Derek se planta a su lado, sosteniendo su dedo para que Stiles lo vuelva a agarrar.

John se ofrece a hacer bebidas mientras las mujeres empiezan a intercambiar historias de parto y cuando regresa, Derek está absorto en su propia charla. Cuando John se sintoniza, se da cuenta de que Derek está balbuceando (a pesar de la lucha ocasional para encontrar las palabras correctas) acerca de cómo, cuando sean más grandes, llevará a Stiles al parque todos los días y permanecerán durante el tiempo que Stiles quiera y Derek lo empujará en los columpios y sabe que a Stiles también les gustará y siempre le traerá pastel e incluso le dejará tener el trozo de Derek incluso si es de terciopelo rojo que es “el mejor” y un día él le mostrará su árbol “favorito” en su patio trasero y si Stiles quiere subirlo, Derek esperará en el suelo para atraparlo si cae y sigue y sigue y sigue.

Mientras la charla de Derek no cesa, tanto Claudia como Talia se distraen de sus chismes, el chico tan absorto en Stiles no se da cuenta de su audiencia.

A través de todo esto, Stiles no quita los ojos de Derek y ni una vez le suelta el dedo, todavía agarrado en su puño regordete.

Ambos lloran cuando llega el momento de que Derek se vaya.


	3. Bestest Bit

John se sorprende de lo fácil que se ha acostumbrado a encontrar a los Hales en su casa. Durante las últimas semanas, conoció a toda la familia, desde la pequeña Cora que logra entrar en todo, hasta su tío Peter, cuyo pasatiempo favorito parece ser molestar a los niños.

Las tardes de los sábados se han convertido en una cita semanal de almuerzo en la casa de Stilinski, para Talia y Claudia, y es una de esas tarde en que John se ha ofrecido a alimentar a Stiles en la cocina mientras las mujeres cuchichean.

Aún no puede tomar alimentos sólidos y están tratando de conseguir que haga desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Hoy es un plato poco apetecible de puré de zanahoria, y aunque parecía que le gustaba cuando se le dio antes, ahora está obstinadamente manteniendo la boca cerrada. Vuelve la cabeza cada vez que la cuchara se acerca, levantando las manos para golpearla, y ninguna cantidad de chu-chu o avión chirriante está haciendo diferencia.

John suspira y se sienta en su silla, poniendo la cuchara en el tazón.

—Señor. ¿Sheriff?

Se vuelve hacia Derek de pie en la puerta de la cocina, con un lobo de peluche abrazado a su pecho y grandes ojos inocentemente redondos.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —pregunta Derek.

—No veo por qué no —John está de acuerdo, colocando el tazón sobre la mesa. — Vamos, muchacho. —Lleva a Derek en su regazo y se acerca a la silla alta de Stiles para que el chico pueda alcanzarla. Una vez que se ha acomodado, le entrega la cuchara de plástico y el plato, ajustando su agarre en el utensilio que aún no tiene el colmo de usar.

—Sólo un poco a la vez —John instruye, ayudando a guiar la cuchara en el tazón.— Tiene una boca pequeña.

Esta vez, Stiles no intenta golpear la mano de Derek, pero todavía mantiene la boca cerrada y gira la cabeza, mirando a Derek con lo que parece confusión. Probablemente se está preguntando cómo su persona favorita podría traicionarlo así.

—¡Pero está bueno! —Derek intenta persuadir, comiendo la cuchara él mismo en la demostración. —¿Ves? ¡Sabroso!

John no puede dejar de admirar su entusiasmo.

Derek añade más en la cuchara, con cuidado de no coger mucha, John mirando por encima del hombro, aunque podría ser ésta la única manera de que Stiles coma.

La boca de Stiles se abre realmente esta vez, la zanahoria gotea por sus labios. Derek lo limpia con la cuchara antes de que John lo pida, probablemente copiando lo que había visto hacer a Talia con su hermana menor.

—¡Ahí! —exclama Derek, felizmente.

Stiles le da una sonrisa gomosa, sus dos nuevos dientes inferiores apenas visibles sobre una barbilla manchada de zanahoria mientras balbucea.

—Tienes postre cuando lo has comido todo. ¡Lo mejor! —Derek le informa mientras toma una cucharada nueva.

Como Stiles burbujea algún tipo de acuerdo, y John tiene que ocultar su sonrisa. Él va a llorar el día que la palabra –mejor- sea olvidada del vocabulario de Derek.


	4. Primera palabra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tres capis por el precio de 1 no me lo creo XDD
> 
> a disfrutar!!!

—Papá. Di, papá.

—Dedededede.

— _Pa Pa._

—Dedede.

—¿Sigues intentando eso?—pregunta Claudia desde dónde está parada en el umbral de la sala de estar, llevando la cesta en su cadera.

John se encuentra sentado en el suelo después de que haber cambiado el pañal de Stiles e intenta no volverse a la defensiva bajo su sonrisa burlona. —Está llegando.

Stiles ya se retuerce sobre su estómago y trata de levantarse sobre las manos y rodillas, una baba cuelga de su boca abierta y está a punto de mojar la alfombra. John lo seca con su babero desechado y lo monta en su regazo.

Los ojos de Claudia centellean mientras sacude la cabeza hacia ella. —Vístelo. Los Hales estarán aquí en unos minutos.

John ha acabado de ponerle a Stiles las mangas de su suéter (—Papá. Di Papá.— Dedede.—) cuando Claudia abre la puerta principal, y no es sorpresa que Derek sea el primero en entrar

Y, realmente, no debería ser ninguna sorpresa cuando Stiles tiene sus pequeños brazos en el aire para ser recogidos por su persona favorita y exclama, —¡De! ¡De!

La boca de John se abre, desinflándose mientras Derek recoge a Stiles hacia arriba, con las manos colgando en el regazo.

Claudia se ríe mientras se agacha y lo besa en la mejilla. —Lo intentaste.

John deja escapar un suspiro monumental. Pero mientras mira a Derek girar a Stiles alrededor de la habitación en sus brazos, probablemente con la mayor sonrisa que John le ha visto llevar, no puede decir que esté decepcionado.

Bueno, tal vez un poco.


	5. Bully

―¡Devuélvemelo! ―Derek chilla, saltando arriba y abajo a los pies de su tío en el amplio salón de los Hale.

Peter hace caso omiso a los gritos de Derek y sigue colgando alegrement al lobo por encima de su cabeza, bajando el animal de peluche al alcance de su mano y volviéndolo a subir en el último segundo, una y otra vez. Con el aumento de la frustración de Derek, John sabe que está a punto de echarse a llorar, y está a punto de intervenir cuando ve a Stiles avanzar hacia torturador el Derek, con su carita llena de determinación.

John ve con gran expectación como Stiles agarra la mano libre de Peter entre las suyas, tira hacia abajo, hacia su boca y lo muerde, justo en el nudillo del dedo pulgar.

Peter gruñe y deja caer el lobo, sosteniendo su mano y levantándola para inspeccionar la piel que probablemente se haya raspado. Se queda mirando a Stiles, con la boca abierta, cuando el niño levanta sus manos regordetas, extiende sus dedos en una impresión de garras y grita, ―¡ _Rarrr_!

Derek empieza a reírse y John pronto tiene problemas para ver a través de las lágrimas por la risa incontrolable. Incluso Peter se echa a reír a pesar de su estado de shock.

Satisfecho con el torturador de Derek, Stiles recoge al lobo caído y se lo da a Derek, quien lo abraza fuertemente en su pecho. Stiles le coge la otra mano y se lo lleva fuera de la sala, no sin antes echarle otro vistazo a Peter.

John no puede dejar de reír todo el tiempo.


	6. Big Bad Wolf

En el hogar de los Stilinski, las inexistentes habilidades en la cocina de John se traducen en que siempre le toca a él recoger después de la cena, mientras Claudia se da una ducha. Cuando Stiles era más pequeño para ser dejado sin supervisión, lo dejaba en su silla con algún juguete, pero ahora que era más mayor, John le sienta delante del televisor en pijama para ver dibujos antes de irse a la cama.

Apenas han pasado cinco minutos antes de que John escucha el sonido de una inhalación y sollozos procedentes de la sala de estar. Se apresura para secarse las manos en el paño de cocina y corre hacia la otra habitación para encontrar Stiles acurrucado en el sofá justo donde lo había dejado, pero su rostro arrugado en un gemido, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

―¿Qué está pasando, chico? ¿Qué ha pasado? ―John está casi frenético, tratando de comprobar que Stiles no se haya hecho daño de alguna manera.

Stiles se encarama en su regazo mientras se sienta junto a él y entierra su cara en su cuello. Es entonces cuando John alcanza a ver la televisión y los dibujos animados que cuenta la historia del gran lobo malo, que sopla y sopla derribando las casas.

―¡Los lobos no son malos! ―Solloza Stiles, y John levanta una mano para frotar su espalda.

―No, chico. Los lobos no son malos ―,dice John, meciéndolo en sus brazos y asegurándose de apagar el televisor antes de que los cerditos tengan la oportunidad de dar al lobo su merecido.

Los sollozos Stiles se han vuelto a hiptios en el momento Claudia baja, pero que aún alza los brazos para ser recogido y colocado en su cadera. Cuando se ha calmado completamente, lo meten en la cama con una historia improvisada sobre las aventuras de un pequeño lobo y su mejor amigo. Stiles está sonriendo en el momento en que se duerme.

***

Por la mañana, John sienta para ayudarle a escribir una carta al canal diciendo que el programa le molestó porque su amigo Derick Derek es un pequeño lobo bueno y crecerá para ser un buen lobo grande como su mamá y papá, y los malos le tendrán miedo.

Tiene mucho cuidado al pegar el sello y luego John lo lleva a la ciudad para dejarlo en el buzón antes de dirigirse a la casa de los Hale. Cuando Derek llega saltando por los escalones de la entrada, Stiles se asegura de darle un abrazo extra largo.


	7. Sleepover

Todo está tranquilo cuando John sube las escaleras, a excepción de la voz de Derek a la deriva por el pasillo desde la habitación de Stiles.

El habitual sabado de juegos terminó con ellos pidiéndoles jugar un poco más, hasta que John y Claudia acordaron que Derek podía pasar la noche. No es la primera vez que pasa, y ahora que han aprendido que suplicar un poquito les ayuda, no será la última vez.

Están echados juntos en la cama de Stiles con Claudia sentada en el suelo junto a ellos, escuchando como Derek lee un cuento antes de dormir. Es uno de los muchos nuevos libros de héroes lobos que Claudia le compro a Stiles después del incidente del lobo malo y parece que también será un éxito con Derek, quien al parecer los leía cuando tenía la edad de Stiles (Proclama que es _absolutamente su favorito_ y el corazón de John se encoge cada vez que se da cuenta que ha superado la palabra _el mejor_ )

John se encuentra en la puerta justo a tiempo para escuchar como el Príncipe Lobo es despertado de su maldición con su beso de su verdadero compañero y la madrastra es expulsada del reino.

―¡Eso fue maravilloso, Derek!―, Dice Claudia cuando Derek cierra el libro y vigas.

Junto a ellos, los párpados Stiles se empiezan a cerrar con fuerza y cuando Derek le da el libro a Claudia para que lo guarde, lucha valientemente para abrirlos de nuevo.

―Buenas noches, chicos,―dice John desde la puerta.

―Buenas noches, papá,― murmura Stiles, con los ojos apenas entreabiertos.

―Buenas noches, Sr. Sheriff, ―Derek se hace eco, aún insistiendo en llamarlo así después de años de decirle que estaba bien si le llamaba John.

Claudia les da a ambos un beso en la frente cuando Derek está colocado con la cabeza sobre la almohada, y luego John apaga la luz, dejando que la luz de noche de Stiles proyecte cohetes y estrelas en las paredes. Cuando Claudia está en el pasillo, John tira de la puerta para cerrarla, antes de detenerse a escuchar por unos momentos.

―Buenas noches, Stiles,―susurra Derek.

―Noches De’.

Claudia se toca las mejillas, diciendo en silencio lo lindos que son. John la dirige por el pasillo antes de que los despierte, dejándolos en la tierra de los sueños.

FIN


	8. Cookie Jar

John se sienta en el asiento del conductor, a la espera de que Claudia termine de colocar a en la parte posterior. Se dirigen a la casa de los Hale para la tarde de juegos de Derek y Stiles, pero está vez es por duplicado ya que también se celebra el quinto cumpleaños de Cora, reservada solamente para la familia, la semana que viene sera con sus amigos de la escuela.

Stiles está en éxtasis por ir a una fiesta, a pesar de que todavía está aprendiendo que otro cumpleaños no significa regalos para él también. Se tambalea hasta los pasos del porche los Hale bajo la atenta mirada de Derek y tambaleándose bajo el peso del regalo que ha insistido en llevar el mismo a dentro.

Mientras miran a Cora abrir todos sus regalos siendo recordada una y otra vez por Talia no utilizar sus garras en caso de dañe lo que hay dentro por su entusiasmo- sólo una vez lo intenta Stiles romper el papel de uno de los presentes, escuchando con atención como Derek tira de él en su regazo donde está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y explica por qué sólo se le permite ver. Viniendo de Derek, Stiles lo acepta sin discusión y se instala de nuevo, con el pulgar en la boca.

Después viene la tarta de cumpleaños, pero de acuerdo con Derek, 'sin terciopelo rojo, no hay acuerdo' , por lo que se dirige a la sala con Stiles detrás de él, siempre le sigue a donde quiera que va.

Talia enciende las velas mientras Cora se levanta de la silla en la cabecera de la mesa de comedor, y todo el mundo está tan centrado en la cumpleañera que John es el único que da cuenta de los dos niños que miran a escondidas detrás del marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Tan pronto como Talia lleva el pastel hasta el comedor y el coro de Feliz Cumpleaños comienza, John observa a los dos niños que utilizan la sopla de las velas como una distracción conveniente. Dos manos regordetas pertenecientes a Stiles aparecen sobre el borde de la encimera de la cocina, impulsado por Derek, y buscando a ciegas las galletas. Una vez que el premio está en sus manos, Derek vuelve a colocar a Stiles en el suelo y luego corren hacia fuera, de la mano, y hacia la habitación de al lado.

Con la siguiente canción, John se desliza a través del comedor a y se arrastra hacia el fuerte-manta, risitas emanan desde dentro. Asoma la cabeza en el interior.

―¿Y qué tenemos aquí?

Derek y Stiles jadean mientras se giran hacia él, con los ojos abiertos y la boca em una 'o' de shock. Después de unos segundos de respiración contenida, Stiles levanta la galleta en su mano -ya untada con virutas de chocolate fundido- y lo mantiene cerca de la boca de John. Con la otra mano, sostiene un dedo contra sus labios regordetes.

―Shhh.

John toma la galleta y silenciosamente sostiene su dedo contra su boca en acuerdo. Se realiza una copia de su manta fuerte y rápidamente masca su galleta mientras se cuela de nuevo en el comedor. No habrá mucho que pagar si Claudia no lo pilla.


End file.
